owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Sayuri Hanayori
Sayuri Hanayori 「花依 小百合, Hanayori Sayuri」 is a second lieutenant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and a member of Guren's squad in the Moon Demon Company. While serving as a member of the Moon Demon Company, she is also an Army instructor for the training classes. Sayuri is a servant for the Ichinose Family. She is a main character in the Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen light novel series. Appearance In the light novel, which was eight years before the manga, Sayuri had long wheat-colored haired and matching eyes. She has a braid on the top of her head. In the manga, she wears her hair up and has only the front right side of her hair out. She still wears the braid she had when she was younger. She wears the standard JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes, which has a fourragère around her right side connecting to the lapel of the coat, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, she wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on her left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. She also wears the standard black skirt, dark gray pantyhose and ankle-high black boots. Personality Sayuri is kind, cheerful, energetic, and acts like a klutz most of the time, but is strangely perceptive on a couple of occasions. She has a crush on Guren. History Sayuri belongs to a retainer house that serves the Ichinoses. Since young during her childhood with him, she had a crush on Guren and is his emotional support. She confessed her love but it was unrequited. Alongside Shigure, she has undying loyalty towards Guren. Story: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 1 In the light novel, Sayuri walks with Guren and Shigure to First Shibuya High School. They are on their way to their first day of school. Sayuri babbles on about their new school, but Guren interrupts her and tells her she is annoying. She then retreats to behind him where Shigure is and complains to her about what he had just said to her. To her shock, Shigure sides with Guren on the point that Sayuri was indeed annoying and tells her that she was lowering the 'dignity' of their master as he was the next head of the Ichinose House. The English omnibus with volumes 1 and 2 comes out January 26th! Be sure to buy them! Book 2 The English omnibus with volumes 1 and 2 comes out January 26th! Be sure to buy them! Volume 3 Sayuri and Shigure meet Guren after he has his blood drawn and demand to know what he is hiding from them. After class, Shigure and Sayuri meet with Guren. Goshi, Shinya, and Mito decide to go play at Guren’s apartment. After those three leave later that evening, Shigure and Sayuri return home, but Guren decides to do his investigation that night without them. Late that night, they help him prepare to go to Hikarigaoka Park and spy on the Hyakuya Sect. He returns a few hours later with a bleeding wound on his forehead, causing Sayuri and Shigure to panic. He orders them to not touch his blood and then tells them to go to Aichi for a check-up in case his blood tainted them. Late the next evening, Sayuri calls Guren and tells him to escape. She mentions the Hyakuya Sect before the phone disconnects. Guren is unable to contact her afterward. Goshi, Sayuri, and Shigure fight to protect Mito. Volume 4 Information lacking. Volume 5 Information lacking. Volume 6 Information lacking. Story: Vampire Reign Second Shibuya High School Arc Sayuri first appears in chapter 4 as the teacher for the students training for the Moon Demon Company. She sends out battle dolls and orders the students to pair up and fight them to earn points. She handcuffs the pairs together with surprising skill. When she passes out test results in chapter 6, she says the test results will factor in to what rank of Cursed Gear the students will be assigned. Considering that Kimizuki, who earned 100 points, and Yu, who earned 0 points, both get the same rank of Cursed Gear, this may only be true for lower-ranking soldiers. When Guren walks in, she informs him that both Kimizuki and Yu are stronger than she was at sixteen and may be able to resist demonic temptation. She also says that Yoichi is far more stable than the other students. When Guren attacks the class with his demon, she uses a pair of wards to resist falling to the floor. Although Yoichi does not even feel Guren's attack, she advises him that Yoichi's heart may not be strong enough to accept the demon. Guren lets him try to make a contract with a demon from the Black Demon Series, and it possesses him, turning him into a man-eating demon. Fortunately, Guren manages to help him regain control. Shinjuku Arc During the battle at Shinjuku, Sayuri joins up with Guren, and a vampire tries to attack her from behind. Colonel Mito Jūjō interferes, killing him quickly. The rest of Guren's squad arrives, and they target Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory at the 5th Street intersection. When Guren decides to take a second possibly lethal dose of the supplement in his fight against the vampire Mikaela Hyakuya, she warns him that he may die. Mikaela stabs him through the chest, making him cough up blood before he gets the chance to take it. When reinforcements arrive in chapter 14, Shigure helps her to her feet. Nagoya Arc In chapter 24, she hangs out with the rest of Guren's squad at the Ebina Rest Stop. Colonel Norito Goshi finds dirty magazines and starts talking about bikinis. Sayuri says she would be happy to wear one if Guren wants her to, but he has no interest. When Guren gives a brief speech off of the top of a sports car Shinya hijacked, Sayuri blushes along with Mito and Shigure. When Yu enters the rest stop where Guren's squad is waiting, Goshi manages to annoy Guren enough to order Sayuri to shut him up. Although Goshi requests a headlock, she sends him flying across the room. Eventually, Yu realizes she is his teacher. Once they commence their operation in Nagoya, she heads underground with the rest of Guren's squad to hunt Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano. Although they succeed in killing him, the battle was dangerous, and Guren nearly dies several times. He assigned three squads per noble, with the exception of two groups: Shinoa and Narumi's squads only had those two squads, and Guren's squad took on one vampire on their own. A soldier named Kusunoki makes it to Guren, informing him that ten soldiers were killed and twenty held hostage. He expires, and Guren orders them to reinforce Shinoa and Narumi's squads before going after Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford in Nagoya City Hall. The Moon Demon Company regroups, and Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven survivors from her squads. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld while Aiko waits for other survivors to pass them the order to reconvene at Nagoya Airport. They reach Nagoya City Hall, and after Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Sometime later, Yoichi reports on this situation with Guren's squad to his squad and Yūichirō insists on rescuing him. Shinoa agrees with him but says they only have five minutes. She gives them specific instructions regarding their plan. In chapter 33, Guren orders Norito Goshi to take action. Guren's squad breaks in through the windows, and he orders them to save everyone and escape. As Mika engages the Moon Demon Company in chapter 35, Goshi says Mika is underestimating them, but Sayuri wonders if he has an objective other than attacking them. Shigure says they have to kill it regardless. Goshi summons an illusion, but Mika dives through it anyway, surprising him. Mika dodges an attack from Sayuri, but Shigure throws three kunai into his right thigh. Mito punches him before he can land and sends him into the ground in front of Shinoa Squad. Shortly after Mika flees with Yu, vampires rain down around the Moon Demon Company. After seemingly escaping the vampires, Shinya arrives with Guren Squad at Nagoya Airport, sans Guren. When prompted by Norito Goshi, Shinya says Guren told him a transport chopper was supposed to be waiting there for them to escape with. He says they were supposed to then use the chopper to fly to Shinjuku, where a trap is supposed to be lying in wait for the vampires. Shinya reveals that the plan was devised by Kureto, instantly alarming Guren Squad. Shigure and Sayuri decide to abandon the mission and rescue Guren. Powers and Abilities Aside from her combat abilities, Sayuri excels as a cook since she was still a teenager. In the anime, she has also displayed some skills as a swordsman, using a sword in battle against the vampires. Spells Additionally, Sayuri can use talismans to ward off and resist overwhelming demonic power like the Black Demon Series. Further more, she can also use them while fighting head-to-head against vampires on the battlefield. Cursed Gear Sayuri wields a Cursed Gear weapon, which takes the form of two small knives, but details are unknown. *In the anime, Sayuri instead wields a strange type of sword made out of papers or something else such as talismans shaped together to form the weapon while killing off two common vampires. She is able to manifest the weapon itself out of thin air which alludes to the cursed gear possibly being a manifestation-type demon weapon. Trivia *Sayuri 「小百合」 means "Small Lily." *According to the fanbook: **Interests/Likes: Interests Becoming a newly wedded bride, delicious recipes Likes Guren **Favorite food: What Guren wants to eat that day **What she looks for in the opposite sex: Guren-sama! Quotes: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 1 *"Master Guren, high school starts today. You’re going to be a freshman. Do you think you’re ready? T-T-To be honest…I’m feeling kinda nervous. I mean, I’m supposed to be your bodyguard so I know that sounds silly. But…But…I can’t help it! We’re your followers, we live to serve the Ichinose clan…But we’re going to be attending First Shibuya High School. It’s hard not to get a little freaked out! So…you see…I know I’m inexperienced, but I promise I’ll try my hardest to be a good bodyguard for you while we’re here, Master Guren! If there’s anything you need, anything at all—"—''Chapter 1, Pages 17-18'' *"He told me that you might have to…c-c-come in at night. So I could t-t-take care of you. It’s my d-duty, as your servant, Master Guren…"—''Chapter 3, Page 54'' *"Th-That’s right! You shouldn’t talk about Master Guren that way! He hasn’t laid a hand on me. I should know, I’ve been waiting!"—''To Norito Goshi after he jokes about Guren sneaking in her or Sayuri’s rooms at night, Chapter 5, Page 81'' *"Umm…Master Guren? Just the two of us…walking alone together like this… Do you think we look like boyfriend and girlfriend to other people?"—''Chapter 5, Page 100'' *"Wh-Where am I…? You came to save me… I’m…I’m sorry, Master Guren. I lost my match… B-But…I tried my best, and I didn’t use any Ichinose magic. I shouldn’t have lost in such an embarrassing way, though."—''Chapter 6, Pages 125-126'' Book 2 *When was it when I first realized I was in love? In love with someone beyond my station. I was born to the Hanayori Clan. Master Guren was born to the main clan. My family had sworn their lives to protect his. I was born a servant. I had no business falling in love with someone like Master Guren. But still…—''Prologue, Page 181'' *"But I have to stay close, Master Guren! How else will I protect you?"—''Epilogue, Page 187'' *"Th-These Hiragi uniforms are pretty cute, aren’t they, Master Guren? D-Do you think it suits me?"—''Chapter 7, Page 289'' *"I know…but you look really good in your combat uniform, Master Guren! I can’t stop staring. Doesn’t he look good, Shigure?"—''Chapter 7, Page 289'' *"You wouldn’t open your eyes, I was so worried! It’s been a month… You’ve been in a coma for a whole month, Master Guren. Everyone said you’d probably never wake up…but…but…I never believed them!"—''Epilogue, Page 328'' *"Please, you can’t put yourself in danger anymore, Master Guren! I can’t take it. I’ve already worried enough for at least two lifetimes! Can’t you just stay here? You can live the rest of your life in peace. A quiet life, just like your father’s, away from all power. What’s wrong with that?"—''Epilogue, Page 329'' *"Master Guren, do you still…love Mahiru Hiragi?"—''Epilogue, Page 329'' *"I’m jealous… If you’re still so in love with Mahiru Hiragi then…then how can I…how can I ever hope to compete?"—''Epilogue, Page 330'' *"Do you think…I could ever be enough to fill the hole in your heart? I’m saying that I love you very much, Master Guren."—''Epilogue, Page 331'' Quotes: Vampire Reign * "But, um, i-if Lieutenant Colonel Guren said that he wanted me to wear one bikini... then I'd be happy to... And, um..."--''Sayuri when Norito Goshi finds dirty magazines, Chapter 24, "The Moon Demon's Orders"'' * "Still, I really wish you wouldn't push yourself so hard, Lieutenant Colonel Guren. I worry about you!"--''Sayuri to Guren, Chapter 28, "Livestock Revolt"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Order of the Imperial Moon Category:First Shibuya High School Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Second Lieutenant Category:Moon Demon Company Category:Guren Squad